


tying cherry knots, doing party favours

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Possessive Dean, oral sex (reader receiving), slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Y/N bumps into an old friend of hers, a friend who is decidedly male. Dean, her hunting partner for that trip, is not happy. He hasn’t always had a possessive streak, but it’s definitely showing around Y/N. When they get back to the motel, he decided to show her who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tying cherry knots, doing party favours

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr for optimum viewing pleasure (theres a gif) : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/122258475996/can-u-do-a-possessive-jealous-dean-thx

Y/N had wiped the flecks of blood on her cheek with the sleeve of her jacket which had only served to smear the stains across to the bridge of her nose. The crimson flecks were only noticeable if you were looking closely, like Dean currently was. 

 

They had just finished a successful hunt, ending with Y/N slicing the creature’s head off with a clean swipe of her blade. He felt like the moment had been in slow motion as the silver of her blade flashed in the fluorescent street light, before sliding thickly through the creature’s neck, blood spraying along the path of the blade, flecking over her face, her teeth bared in a snarl, he hair flying around her face. 

 

Nothing got Dean harder than watching Y/N fight. Her body twisting and turning in a brutal sort of dance as she faced her opponent. He could watch her fight all day, never tiring of the smooth lines of her body. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Y/N talking to another guy. 

 

He felt something ugly and tight in his chest as he watched her laugh familiarly with the guy. The guy in question wasn’t bad looking, Dean grudgingly admitted. Which made it worse, he was here with Y/N to celebrate and didn’t need some cocky punk trying to take her away. 

 

He cleared his throat to draw the attention back to him. Y/N turned back to him like she had forgotten he was there and didn’t that hurt?

 

“Oh, Dean,” She said, smiling widely, “This is Tom, I’ve known him for a few years, he took out a Rugaru for me a few years back. 

 

Tom smiled at Dean, all straight white teeth and California confidence. “Hey, nice to meet ya,” He said, his voice a deep drawl. He held out a hand and gave Dean’s hand a firm shake, his hands calloused and dry.

 

Dean smiled back, a tight smile that probably showed how unhappy he was, but neither Y/N or Tom commented. They continued chatting, laughing and generally making Dean feel like he didn’t belong.It maybe got worse when Y/N fished the cherry out of her drink, sucking the stem into her mouth and revealing the knot she had tied using her tongue. 

 

Tom laughed and when he made a flirtatious joke about her tongue, Dean could feel himself getting angrier. He knew he had no right to feel this possessive of Y/N but it just… happened.

 

He was jealous of Tom, he could admit to himself, the blond man sitting there, making Y/N giggle and flip her hair. Dean Winchester was jealous. 

 

He hated that feeling, so after ten minutes of uncomfortable shifting on his bar stool, he excused himself. Telling Y/N that he would be back at the hotel, he could feel an angry jealous knot in his chest as he stalked out of the door. 

Their motel was literally a two-minute walk away and by the time he got back, he was angry enough to slam the door, making the cheap wood rattle. 

 

A few minutes later he heard the key in the door, probably Y/N bringing Tom back to fuck in front of him. Y/N was alone though, looking at him curiously. 

 

“Why did you leave Dean?” She asked, shutting the door and putting her key down. He watched her from his seat on the bed, a scowl twisted onto his face. 

 

“Didn’t seem like I was wanted, sweetheart.” He used the nickname unthinkingly and then cursed himself. 

 

“Of course you were, I mean I owe Tom one but he’s not exactly my best friend.” She sat down next to him on the bed and bumped his shoulder with hers gently. “You’re my best friend, Dean”

 

Dean sighed, he didn’t wanna just be her friend. 

 

“Why don’t you go on back to Tom then, he’s prolly better company than me.” He muttered eyes cast down. 

 

“I don’t wanna go back there,” She insisted, staring at him with those wide eyes. 

“I wanna be here with you.” Her thigh was a long line of heat against his own. 

 

“If you stay here, I can’t be held responsible for my actions,” Dean warned, fingers clenching on his knees. 

 

“What actions would those be?” She asked, curious. 

 

“Fucking you against the wall until you know that you are mine.” Dean nearly snarled. 

 

He felt Y/N stiffen next to him. He waited for the refusal she would surely give him. 

 

“What if I wanted that?” She said quietly, her voice catching in her throat. 

 

Dean turned to look at her, incredibility in his eyes. Y/N wanted this?

 

“If you don’t want this for real, you better say now… cause I’m about five seconds from fucking you against that wall.” He muttered, voice low, pointing at said wall. 

 

“The how about you get on with it.” Y/N grinned at him. He wasted no more time before pressing her against the bed, ravishing her mouth, Deep, hungry kisses, that left their lips stinging. 

 

Y/N moaned as Dean’s body pressed her into the bed, a solid weight against her, his kisses long and deep. 

 

Just as soon as he had pressed her into the bed, he was lifting her up and walking her backwards across the room, ripping off both his and her shirt in the process, making good on his promise about the wall. 

 

Hitching her legs over his hips, he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, kissing her thoroughly as he held her thigh tightly. 

 

Her hands were running over his hair, neck and shoulders, skimming down over his nipples, digging her nails into his skin slightly. 

 

He groaned as she dug her fingernails in enough to sting, before nipping her bottom lip. He let go of her leg, letting her legs slide down until her feet reached the floor again. Holding her hands together above her head, he growled “Keep your hands here.” She moaned and nodded, eyes dark and watching him intently. 

 

He slowly made his way down her body, reached her lace encased breasts, deftly flicking open her bra before letting it drop to the floor. He cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, kissing over the tops of her breasts softly. He kept his hands there as he moved further down, kneeling now, his face level with her navel. His fingers lightly tweaking her nipples. 

 

Basking in her moans and sighs, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her navel, sucking the soft skin lightly, moving lower until he reached the waistband of her jeans. Dean finally let go of her breasts to unhook the button and slowly unzip them, after that he was fairly quick as he pulled the denim down her legs. 

 

He pulled back to admire her, standing above him, wearing only a pair of black lace panties.

 

“These for me?” He asks, voice low, eyes dark. “From now on they will be, I’m the only one you will wear these for.” 

 

She nodded frantically above him, hair swinging about her face. “Please.” She begged, 

 

“Please what, Sweetheart?” He asked, knowing what she wanted but wanting to hear it come from her own mouth. 

 

“Please fuck me, eat me out, anything.” She moaned, “Please Dean,”

 

He smiled hearing her beg, the sound of her begging his name, getting him harder than ever. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips to her lace covered sex, feeling the damp fabric beneath his lips. 

 

“You’re soaked through darlin’.” He smirked, glancing up at her. “Is that for me?” She nodded, hair swishing around her face. 

 

“Yes, I’ve been wet all day, watching you Dean, imagining you inside me, I want you to fuck me, Dean.”

 

Dean let out a slow laugh against the soaking lace of her panties, dragging his teeth down, along them, drawing out a soft groan from Y/N’s lips. 

 

“You sure sweetheart? Don’t you want me down here more?” He lifted a hand and traced the edge of her panties, fingers brushing the inside of her thighs. “I could make you come around my fingers, screaming my name.”

 

Y/N groaned. “Please Dean, I just want you to touch me.” Her breath cut off in a strangled gasp as Dean slipped two fingers under her panties and inside her, sliding easily inside. 

 

Her hands fell to his hair, unable to keep them above her head, Dean decided to let it happen, enjoying the feel of her strong fingers gripping the short strands. 

 

He continued teasing her scraping his teeth across her lace covered clit, moving his fingers in and out of her, slowly, curling his fingers. He relished her moans and whines above him as her hands tightened to the point of pain in his hair. 

Her hips bucked slightly against his mouth, trying to create more sensations. Dean pulled back. 

“You want me to make good on my promise?” He asked, watching her face carefully. She nodded frantically, moaning her assent. “Please, God, Dean please.” 

He stood then, towering over her, kissing her hungrily, tasting herself on his plump lips.

“Gonna show you who you belong to.” He muttered between kisses, dragging her panties down roughly before hitching her legs over his hips again.   
His cock was teasing her wet entrance now, not quite in, barely stretching her.   
Y/N groaned, moving her heels so they rested against his ass, hoping to encourage him to slide in until he was deep inside. 

 

“Not yet, Sweetheart, I want you to tell me who you belong to.” Dean panted against her skin. 

 

“You Dean. Only you.” She whined, shifting to try and drag him deeper. Dean grinned before suddenly sliding in, his thick cock stretching her open, pleased at her moans and whines. 

 

His thrusts were quick after that, having been teasing her for the past twenty minutes, he couldn’t wait any longer. She moaned into his shoulder as his thrusts bounced her against the wall. 

 

“Gonna make you come around my thick cock.” He groaned against her skin, mouthing at the slick flesh. 

 

“Oh please, I’m close.” She groaned. He increased his efforts angling his hips slightly until she near screamed her pleasure, her head hitting the wall as her back arched sharply. 

 

“I can’t…” He panted. “I’m holding you up, you gotta get yourself off. Touch yourself.” 

 

Y/N moaned as she reached between their bodies with a shaking hand, circling her clit, the extra stimulation enough to send her over the edge. She cried out as she came, gripping Dean’s shoulders with stiff fingers, digging her nails in until he hissed. The tight clenching of her pussy pulled Dean over a few seconds later, groaning into her shoulder, his knees buckling slightly. 

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, hit by aftershocks before they sank to the ground. Y/N sitting in Dean’s lap, his cum leaking out of her. 

 

It took them a few more minutes to clean up and drag themselves to a single bed before they could collapse, sprawled over each other. Dean laying a possessive arm over her waist. 

 

They were silent for a few moments, before Y/N spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“I’ve got a confession.” She says, “I was trying to make you jealous with that cherry knot.” 

 

Dean looked down at her, “Well it worked, did you expect this outcome?” 

 

She laughed softly, not even in my wildest dreams, well actually yes in my wildest dreams but I didn’t imagine that my day would end with Dean Winchester fucking me against the wall until I came so hard I nearly blacked out.”

 

Dean laughed at her words. “Technically that wasn’t my plan either, at least not to make you black out, I just wanted you to know who you belong to.” He sighed into her hair. 

 

“Dean, I think I’ve belonged to you for a while, I just wanted you to prove it.” She smiled at him. 

 

Dean smiled “I think I proved myself, do you?” He asked, slightly concerned that she may not have enjoyed herself as much as him. 

 

“Definitely, I don’t think I’ve had a fuck as good as that in… well ever actually.” She smiled against his shoulder. 

 

“Good,” He replied. “And you never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more stories : darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> Please review! It makes my day!


End file.
